


Misconceptions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the beta.

Title: Misconceptions  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #109: Cleaning  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the beta.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Misconceptions

~

“I assumed you would be sensitive to smells,” Severus said, looking around.

Remus smiled. “That’s a common misconception about werewolves. My senses are no more developed than the average human’s.”

“You don’t smell that?”

Remus shrugged. “Apparently your nose gives you the advantage.”

“That means I shall have to clean, then,” Severus sighed.

“Why?”

“Have you changed your mind about my moving in?” Severus asked coolly.

Remus blinked. “No, but when I asked, you never answered me. I thought...”

Severus sniffed. “Silly man. If I’m to move in, things must change.”

Remus stood up. “Right. Let’s start cleaning, shall we?”

~


End file.
